Le soleil et le corbeau
by LePandaFaon
Summary: Une équipe peut donner un amour inattendu ;)


**Le soleil et le corbeau**

"Un mur immense se dresse devant moi. je ne pourrai jamais le franchir seul." C'était ce que se disait Hinata avant d'arriver au lycée Karasuno, où il avait trouver des amis. Une équipe. Des coéquipiers pour l'aider à surpasser ce mur et prendre son envol.

On entendait le parquet crisser, les balles s'écraser sur le sol, les conseils du coach Ukai et les commentaires de tous les joueursjoueurs qui s'entrainaient depuis une bonne heure.

"Fais-moi une autre passe !

\- Améliore tes réceptions et, peut-être qu'après, je te ferai une passe !

\- Aller ! S'il te plaît !

\- Non !

\- Baka !"

Hinata esquiva de justesse le coup de poing que Kageyama allait lui mettre avant de s'enfuir laissant le passeur, les nerfs à vif. Il ne supportait pas de se faire insulter par cette petite tête de mule rousse.

"Alors ? Ça fait quoi de se faire traiter de "Baka" par plus petit que soit ? se moqua Tsukishima, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

\- Ta gueule Tsukishima ! lui rétorqua-t-il avant de partir voir Asahi et lui demander s'ils pouvaient s'entraîner ensemble mais surtout, pour se changer les idées."

"Hinata, se plaignait Kageyama.

\- J'arrive !

Hinata venait d'arriver mais retournait déjà à l'intérieur du gymnase.

\- J'ai oublié mon sac. Je reviens.

\- Tu te moques de moi. Dépêche-toi, idiot.

\- Je suis désolé."

Ils marchaient côte à côte, dans le silence, comme d'habitude. Ils rentraient toujours ensemble, c'était devenu une habitude. Ils aimaient passer ces moments calmes ensemble, sans personne. Cependant, Kageyama avait remarqué que Hinata avait l'air bizarre.

"Kageyama ...

\- Tu... Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose...

\- Ok, c'est quoi ?

\- Viens, suis-moi.

Hinata le conduisit vers le bois et l'emmena dans un chemin plus étroit.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmène ?

\- Suis-moi."

Soudain, Hinata se redressa et laissa la place à Kageyama. C'est alors qu'il vit la magnifique vue qui s'étendait devant lui. Ils étaient sur une colline que le passeur ne connaissait pas.

"Où on est ?

\- C'est mon coin secret, en quelque sorte.

\- Pourquoi tu...

\- Parce que j'en avais envie, c'est tout, lui répondit-il avec son sourire si éclatant."

Kageyama adorait lorsqu'il souriait comme ça. C'était dans ses moments-là qu'il se sentait le mieux : avec son partenaire.

"Ça te plaît ?

\- Ou-oui c'est magnifique."

Il faisait presque nuit à présent. Le crépuscule donnait une teinte orangé au paysage ce qui le rendait encore plus beau. Hinata s'était assis par terre et Kageyama l'avait rejoins. Le vent était doux, on entendait les voitures au loin et les lumières de la ville commençaient à s'allumer.

" Je commence à avoir froid.

\- Tu es une moviette, Hinata.

\- Oi!

\- Viens..."

Kageyama avait lever un de ses bras et faisait signe à Hinata de s'approcher. Hinata se blottit contre lui et le passeur referma son bras autour du roux. Kageyama pouvait sentir l'odeur d'Hinata. Une odeur très agréable selon lui. Hinata leva la tête pour mieux voir le passeur qui le tenait fermement dans ses bras. Il plongea son regard noisette dans celui noir de Kageyama. Hinata se mit légèrement à rougir. Il approcha son visage de celui de Kageyama en rougissant de plus en plus. Kageyama, voyant le visage du roux s'approcher, se mit à rougir également. Ils sentirent le souffle de l'autre sur leur visage. Leurs lèvres se rapprochaient, leurs cœurs battaient étonnement vite. Hinata se leva soudainement.

"Je... Euh... Désolé. S-Salut, dit précipitamment Hinata en partant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

\- Attend... Hinata !"

C'était trop tard : Hinata s'était déjà enfui. Kageyama ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il partit à son tour encore désorienté.

Le lendemain, Hinata évita Kageyama toute la journée : dans les couloirs, à l'heure du déjeuner... Partout ! Kageyama ne supportait pas le comportement de son coéquipier. Il préféra attendre d'être à l'entraînement pour lui parler sérieusement mais Hinata réussi également à lui échapper. Même après l'entraînement, Hinata avait été le premier à partir, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

"Hinata, l'appela Kageyama, mais en vain : il était déjà loin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Hinata-kun ?

Kageyama sursauta. C'était Sugawara. Il avait vraiment l'air inquiet.

\- Il n'est pas comme d'habitude... Tu sais quelque chose ?

\- Euh... Eh bien..., commença Kageyama.

\- Oh ! Désolé de ré demander ça, s'excusa Sugawara, voyant que sa question avait l'air de gêner le brun. C'est juste que vous êtes partenaires et... je te trouve bizarrbizarre toi aussi alors je me suis dit que tu devais être au courant et... Kageyama-kun ?!

Kageyama venait de partir en courant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur arrivent à ces deux là ? se demanda Sugawara.

\- Peut-être qu'ils sont amoureux ? proposa Daichi qui l'avait entendu penser à voix haute.

\- Tu veux dire l'un de l'autre ?

\- Je ne sais pas mais nous on était comme ça avant, lui répondit le capitaine en le prenant par derrière et en lui embrassant le cou.

\- Daichi.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais je te préviens : tu devras me laisser faire tout à l'heure.

\- Si tu veux. Viens, sinon les autres vont s'inquiéter.

\- Ouais, j'entend déjà le coach s'énerver parce que "on ne s'entraîne pas assez", se moqua Daichi.

\- Haha, tu as raison.

\- J'ai réussi.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai réussi à te faire sourire."

Sugawara le regarda étonné, lui sourit, l'embrassa et retourna s'entraîner suivit de près par le capitaine.

Kageyama avait couru longtemps, sans destination précise. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne voulait parler qu'avec Hinata. Avec lui et personne d'autre. Il voulait parler de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il ne supportait pas d'être loin du roux. Son cœur se compressait à cette pensée. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose contre lui qui le sortit des ses pensées. Il venait de se cogner contre quelqu'un. Cette personne était plus petite que lui car le choc ne l'avait touché qu'au niveau du torse. Il recula, par réflexe, et allait s'excuser lorsqu'il vit, devant lui, la personne qui avait hanté son esprit toute la journée. le roux commençais déjà à partir mais Kageyama réussi à le retenir en l'attrapant par la main.

"Hinata, s'il te plaît, attend...

\- Je... Je dois y aller...

La voix d'Hinata tremblait. Tout comme son corps.

\- Non. Je veux qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Je veux savoir pourquoi.

Hinata ne répondit pas et essaya de dégager sa main mais Kageyama resserra sa prise sur celle-ci.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as évité toute la journée ?

\- Parce que tu... tu me déteste... à cause de... ce que j'ai fais...

\- Je ne te déteste pas, idiot... je ne pourrai jamais te détester..."

Kageyama tenait encore la main d'Hinata, l'attira vers lui et le serra contre sa poitrine. Le roux dégageait une odeur de clémentine. Kageyama aimait cette odeur. Non... Il l'aimait lui. Il le voulait tout entier. Rien que pour lui. Même s'il devait abandonner sa fierté pour ça.

"Je... J'aurai jamais pu te détester pour ça... Parce que j'ai aimé ça.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui... J-Je... Je t'aime Hinata.

\- ... Moi aussi, avoua Hinata contre le torse du passeur."

Hinata regarda alors Kageyama dans les yeux. Ils se regardèrent longuement, plongeant leur regard l'un dans l'autre et... s'embrassèrent. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent puis leurs langues se frayèrent un chemin à travers la bouche de l'autre. Leurs langues se touchèrent pour la première fois, ce qui fit frissonner Kageyama, puis elles jouèrent ensemble. Ils n'avaient plus à cacher leurs sentiments respectifs. Leur baiser ne fut pas assez long à leur goût mais ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Kageyama rougissait tellement qu'il se demandait comment ça pouvait être possible. Hinata, quant à lui, le regardait et souriait comme il savait si bien le faire.

"Arrête de me regarder comme ça, se plaignit Kageyama, rougissant de plus belle, le regard du roux le mettant mal à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es très mignon quand tu es gêné, se moqua Hinata.

\- Aller, viens.

\- On va où ?

\- Sur la colline.

\- Super, lui répondit-il, affichant un sourire radieux."

Hinata attrapa la main du passeur, entrelacant ses doigts dans les siens. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la colline. Leur colline. Ils s'installèrent dans l'herbe, l'un contre l'autre. Ils restèrent longtemps. "Je l'aime." C'est tout ça à quoi ils pensaient en cet instant.

 **Fin**


End file.
